What-might-have-been Pacific typhoon seasons (Farm)
This is my collection of Farm River's What-might-have-been Pacific typhoon seasons starting 1951. These are NOT based on statistical models but based on imagination of the user, especially in the earlier seasons. These could have occurred if the conditions are right for the storm, though some can be very unrealistic. There are some of the guidelines to follow here: * Retirement of JTWC names before 2000 will be dependent on the potential damage of the typhoon, and will be replaced by a respective rotating name. * PAGASA names will be used in 1963. * The colors and categories used are are JTWC categories, not JMA. 1951 Retirement * Freda - Francine 1952 Retirement * Faye - Fanny * Gloria - Gwen 1953 Retirement * Cora - Christine 1954 Retirement * Nora - Nellie * Vera - Vesta 1955 Retirement No names retired. 1956 Retirement * Ophelia - Ora * Tess - Tamara * Doris - Dawn 1957 Retirement *Violet - Vicky *Anita - Ashley 1958 Retirement *Polly - Pearl 1959 Retirement *Kit - Kaye *Ora - Oriana *Betty - Berta *Dawn - Daisy *Kathy - Kasey 1960 Retirement *Sarah - Selena *Amy - Anna 1961 Retirement *Della - Denise *Judy - Julia 1962 Retirement *Lorna - Lena *Ellen - Erica 1963 Retirement No names retired. 1964 Retirement * Elaine - Eliza * Flossie - Faith * Ida - Irena * Wilda - Willa * Dot - Dorothy ------------------------------- * Dading - Didang * Kayang - Kating * Sanyang * Waling 1965 Retirement * Wanda - Willow ------------------------------- * Pining - Pabing 1966 Retirement * Faith - Flora * Alice - Abby * Lena - Lexie * Ashley - Ariana ------------------------------- * Klaring - Krasing * Esang - Edang 1967 Retirement * Olive - Odeta * Rose - Riley ------------------------------- * Ading - Arsing * Krising - Karoling 1968 Retirement * Lola - Laurie * Berta - Bella ------------------------------- * Reming - Rolang 1969 Retirement * Willa - Winter ------------------------------- * Elang - Ebang 1970 Retirement * Trix - Tracy * Virginia - Valencia * Denise - Dana ------------------------------- *Atang - Akang *Ruping - Ritang *Titang - Tering *Uding - Ursing *Bidang - Badang 1971 Retirement *Viola - Verona *Helen - Hanna 1972 Retirement * Erica - Evelyn * Kate - Karla * Gilda - Gail ------------------------------- * Asiang - Alamang * Didang - Ditang 1973 Retirement * Rita - Rae ------------------------------- * Openg - Odeng 1974 Retirement * Kasey - Kendra * Hope - Hailey * Marge - Marsha * Opal - Orla ------------------------------- *Wening - Weling *Delang - Derang *Garding - Gunding 1975 Retirement * Willow - Ward * Mary - Maria 1976 Retirement *Eliza - Elsa *Flora - Frankie *Susan - Silva ------------------------------- * Gloring - Gerling 1977 Retirement *Olga *Karla ------------------------------- * Walding - Walsing 1978 Retirement *Orla *Wendy ------------------------------- * Akang - Apang * Derang - Dening 1979 Retirement *Alice - Andy *Judy - Jana *Ben - Bernie *Carmen - Carol ------------------------------- *Arsing - Arming 1980 Retirement *Wynne - Wilma *Ed - Ethan *Roy - Ryan ------------------------------- *Nitang - Ningning *Osang - Orsang *Basiang - Berang 1981 Retirement *Dot - Dorothy *Faye - Fran *Nancy - Nicole *Owen - Orwell *Sarah - Samantha ------------------------------- *Unding - Unsing *Dinang - Dirang *Husing 1982 Retirement *Vera - Veronica *Ida - Irish *Betty - Bonnie ------------------------------- *Bising - Birang *Aring - Aniang 1983 Retirement *Ike - Ian ------------------------------- 1984 Retirement *Irving - Isaiah *Forrest - Frank ------------------------------- *Ningning - Ninang *Aring - Apiang 1985 Retirement *Ruth - Rose *Thad - Timothy *Vanessa - Valeria ------------------------------- * Yeyeng - Yening 1986 Retirement *Lee - Lucas *Val - Violet 1987 Retirement *Joe - Joel *Lex - Liam *Ed - Elvis ------------------------------- * Luding - Luning * Neneng - Neling * Welming - Warling 1988 Retirement *Holly *Winona *Bess ------------------------------- *Berang - Baring *Dorang - Dingding 1989 Retirement *Lewis - Lenny *Robyn - Rick 1990 Retirement *Owen - Oliver *Russ - Randall *Yunya - Yonna *Gladys - Gemma ------------------------------- * Aniang - Aysang 1991 Retirement *Seth - Simon *Kent - Kirk *Sibyl - Sandra ------------------------------- *Diding - Dimang *Warling - Wering 1992 Retirement *Percy - Paul *Jeanna - Julia 1993 Retirement *Tim - Tyler *Mireille - Melissa *Verne - Victor *Helen - Hanna *Irving - Isaac ------------------------------- * Goring - Gitang * Dirang - Diyang * Oning * Puring 1994 Retirement *Sandra *Hunt *Irma *Julia ------------------------------- * Monang 1995 Retirement *Walt *Thelma *Zelda *Axel ------------------------------- *Uring - Ulding *Karoling - Karsing 1996 Retirement * Ian - Igor * Lisa - Lily 1997 Retirement *Stella - Samantha *Vicki - Valeria *Alex - Anton *Leo - Lucas 1998 Retirement *S 1999 Retirement * 2000 Retirement *Jelawat - Kacang *Xangsane - Leepi *Rumbia - Pisang *Pabuk - Chantha 2001 Retirement *Faxai - Khone *Rammasun - Bualoi *Pongsona - Noul *Yanyan - Dolphin *Soudelor - Saudel ------------------------------- * Gorio - Genaro * Ubbeng - Undang 2002 Retirement *Koppu - Koguma *Ketsana - Champi *Tingting - Lionrock *Kompasu - Iruka *Haima - Mulan ------------------------------- * Gloria - Glenda 2003 Retirement *Talas - Dahas *Roke - Suette *Guchol - Kasian *Chanchu - Sanba ------------------------------- * Harurot - Hanna * Berto - Benito 2004 Retirement *Saomai - Son-Tinh *Bopha - Ampil *Trami - Lua-trai *Usagi - Asari *Wutip - Coloane *Podul - Ojing-eo *Khone - Savane ------------------------------- *Dindo - Danilo *Helen - Hilda *Yoyong - Yuri *Alakdan - Armando *Baldo - Bruno *Clara - Carmen 2005 Retirement *Fengshen - Guanyin *Phanfone - Dangrek *Higos - Mames *Bavi - Maytao *Kujira - Sabahi 2006 Retirement *Maemi - Mujigae *Champi - Leilani *Parma - In-fa *Sudal - Mirinae *Malou - Pataca *Songda - Srepok ------------------------------- * Caloy - Carlos * Queenie - Quizon * Venus - Vincent * Waldo - Weling 2007 Retirement *Sonca - Baynui *Banyan - Victoria *Kirogi - Saseum ------------------------------- * Sendong - Sarah 2008 Retirement *Bilis - Maliksi *Maria - Anna ------------------------------- *Enteng - Ernie *Gener - Gabriel Category:WMHB Category:Farm River's Creations Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Timelines